


Another Nightterror

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave had another nightterror, something he was prone to these days. John heard him crying out in his sleep and went to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Nightterror

It was just like any other night really. It was dark, the stars were out, most everybody was sleeping. Rose and Kanaya had gone to bed hours ago, Karkat and Terezi had left to go to sleep as well. That left John and Dave in the living room but not long after Karkat and Terezi left, Dave got up and left as well which left John all alone. Not that he minded though. He had his movies! He was about done with his fourth movie when he noticed that it was nearly 4 AM and decided that he should probably go to bed. He turned off everything, shutting things down and turning things off along the way when he passed by Dave's room, seeing the door cracked open a bit. Smirking, he decided to play a small prank on his blonde friend. Sneaking up to the door, he opened it as quietly as he could before freezing as he noticed Dave's bedding was all on the floor and Dave was curled up in a tight ball. Although it wasn't unusual for the Strider to move around in his sleep, John knew that from experience, but there was something odd with the way he was positioned. It was like Dave was protecting himself from something that wasn't there. About to take another step into the room, John froze as he heard Dave cry out quietly in his sleep; almost like he was in pain. Blinking a few times, John slipped into the room quietly and shut the door behind him before moving cautiously over to the bed to check on his friend. An extremely loud creak in an extremely quiet room nearly made John scream in shock before he realized he was the one who caused it. Glaring down at the floor as if that would make it shut up, he quickly looked at Dave again to make sure he hadn't woken up. Seeing that he was still asleep, he continued to advance forward. Another creak sounded and this time, Dave shifted which caused John to freeze immediately and silently curse his feet for making the floor creak so loud. 

"John?" Came a thick voice. John looked up to see that Dave was looking at him from his curled up position on the bed, his sunglasses off to the side, his red eyes showing the confusion he had towards the dark-haired boy being in his room. "What....are you doing in here, dude? Can't you see I was sleeping like a baby? And you are the loudest person ever-"

"Are you okay?" John interrupted, knowing that the Strider was going to go onto one of his infamous random conversations and had to stop him before it started up. He watched Dave flinch and look away. "You aren't." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine." Was the immediate reply.

"Liar."

There was a few moments of silence before Dave looked at him again, this time his eyes held fear and holy shit were those tears? No there was no way. Striders don't cry oh holy shit he was totally starting to cry. "I'm not okay..." John was up on the bed instantly, Dave sitting up and pulling John into his lap. It was a slight awkward position, Dave bent over slightly with John in his lap; straddling his thighs with his arms around his shoulders but at the same time it was comfortable and they both liked it. "It's the damn nightterrors again...and...I keep seeing Bro..."

"Shoosh." John whispered, his fingers instantly going through Dave's hair. "Just shut up for once, okay? Don't talk. Just calm down." He whispered into the blonde hair, kissing the top of his head. His fingers danced down to Dave's back and started rubbing soothing circles before moving back up to his hair to play with the soft, blonde locks. They stayed like that for almost an hour before Dave finally moved them so they were lying down on the bed now, his face buried in John's chest which didn't happen often. Usually, the Strider was too proud to let John be the big spoon but dammit did he ever need to just hide away from everything at that moment. He could feel John's fingers back in his hair almost instantly and he nearly fell asleep again if it weren't for the fact that he knew the nightterrors would return. He stiffened, his fingers digging into John's sides slightly before he heard John sigh. "Dave, it's okay. Nothing will get to you while I'm around. I promise." 

"Pssh. As if you could actually take on anything bigger than a blade of grass."

John snorted, rolling his eyes as he continued to run his fingers through Dave's hair as he knew it would calm him down and it was working. He could feel Dave slowly succumbing to the fact that he was exhausted and needed sleep. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd try to kick your ass."

"Mm...key word, Egderp....try...." Dave mumbled, yawning softly before he nuzzled into John's chest and slipped back into a deep sleep.

John felt Dave's breathing slow down as he fell asleep and smile. "Night." He whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep with the other boy. And he did just as he promised. No nightterrors got to Dave for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
